Uber Machine Weapons
This is a list between Uber Machine weapons and their regular counterpart. Remember as a standard multiplier, legs and hands deal 0.5x damage, abdomen is standard damage, upper chest is 1.5x damage and finally, headshots are double damage. Pistols Target Pistol Standard issue. Swatter Swatter vs Helicopter Repellant Hardshot Hardshot vs Bullyknuckler EMP Pistol EMP Pistol vs Starfish Prime EXT Eagle EXT Eagle vs Whooper 9000 Primer Primer vs Settershot IFP IFP vs EBIFPB (Even Better Infantry Fighting Pistol, B*tch) Joy Joy vs The End Dire Clyde Dire Clyde vs The Redemption Machine Pistols Compactor vs Kompaktful Magger vs Gorgon Redeem Glory 50 vs One Handed Ends K-V100 vs Voltikill 200 Buster vs Tough Guy Executer vs Judge of Fates Valiant K99 vs Metal of Honor Pactmaker vs Das Cultist Submachine Guns SMG vs Super Mechanical Gunner Umpire vs S.S.S. Striker KSMS vs Portable Kickass Shard Rifle vs Walker of Broke Glass Tendril vs Horror Plex Rifle vs 69-Ply Bullets TUB-System SMG vs Watermaker K.R.Z. vs Crazy Ivan Assault Rifles ARS vs Ubersoft Rifle M10 Issuer vs MFG Issued Spastik Rifle vs Mobile BTR Orb Repeater vs S.S.D.D. Orb Bowie Carbine vs David's Favourite Loyalist Rifle vs Respect Command AR vs Captain Carbine M.A.D. vs U.M.A.D.B.R.O. Battle Rifles Marksman vs Topshooter BRS vs Conqueror Bowie Rifle vs Shingshun Orb Thresholder vs Power Blazer Sentinel vs Guardian of Freedom Lunar RS vs Eclipse Myjor Phoenix vs Nephthys Direshot vs Reminisce Shotguns Burst Rifle vs Lightbeamer Tacshot vs Nube-Shat Platon vs Destroyer Blowback vs Sir Concussion Bertha vs Mother of All Shots Greatfury vs Brute Rage Closer vs Farther Faust Scatterer vs Ness 'n' Mess Bull vs Buffalo Bastard Champion vs Undefeatable Snipers Farseer vs All-Seeing Death Beatnik vs Spaz ATK Longshot vs Godsling Ramjet vs Shades Puncture Rifle vs Acu-Sprunk Mirror Rifle vs Bloody Hell Supramagnum vs Murderous Watcher vs Infra-Kill Dead Blastershot vs Ballista Eclipse vs Diminution Nexus vs Continuum Gaiden vs Ragnarok Melee Blade vs Edge of Destiny Shield vs Aegis Carbutiller vs Cesspool Sonic Fist vs Godhand Energy Harpoon vs Fisher King Jackhammer vs Rigraunch Crusher vs Totality Battle Glaive vs Harmony Sheen vs Swift Blade Reaper vs Grim Aspect Ripper vs Klast's Rage Vestige vs Endblade Machine Guns Chaingun vs Mini-Apoc AAMG vs Aftermath 'n' Death Redbarrel vs Sonne Gattling Brutegun vs Ferocity Gibmaker vs The Decapitation Moonscar vs Phaseshifter Neuro-Belt vs Django War Mach vs Oppression Obliterator vs Omnipotence Light Launchers GLS vs Dystoblast Powerhouse XP-BAM vs Holy Experience Blood Lake vs Gore Ocean Clusterer vs A-O-T-P MP-L vs Nanogory Prose vs Vigorocity Radiance Launcher vs Heatwave Bouncer vs The Bodyguard Dragpac vs Kalux Rage vs Unending Heavy Launchers Rocket Pod Launcher vs NASA's Obliterant Sprocket Launcher vs Overlord Drunken Derby vs Happy Hour Seeker Launcher vs Match Dotcom Guided Launcher vs Last Wish Mortar Cannon vs Separator Rusher Rocket vs Speed Demon P-Artillery vs OMA Afterburn RS vs Flyaway Naymant RPL vs Incoming Hatred Zeroshell vs Undefinable Judge vs Censura Heavy Weapons Hand Cannon vs Volkov Gauss Cannon vs Hardlight Aura Launcher vs Utopia Railgun vs Ejector Particle Cannon vs Artikle IMS System vs Doombringer Rampart vs Juggerdamned Apex vs Bastion XII Sapper vs Doomsdaunt Misc Weapons Tracker vs Enemyhunter Pain Spreader vs Desolace Fireliner vs Beaconous Splitter vs Multi-Shot Slicer vs Muramasa Fusor vs Forge of Power Vamp vs Drainage ADV Weapons Overloader vs Endless Element X vs Unknown Ender vs Nexa Portal Gun vs Matrix Breaker Plasma Surger vs Energizing Guardian vs Templar Omega vs Last One